


To Catch a Pidgey

by canarycry (Frost_Iron)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, in which i write something fluffy for the first time, pokemon go takes over the league
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Iron/pseuds/canarycry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry loves Pokemon Go. Hal doesn't love that it interrupted his meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Catch a Pidgey

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write something fluffy and I was inspired by a friend writing a BatFamily Pokemon Go fic so I decided to try my hand at this! Kudos/Comments are always appreciated!

“Hal if you can’t keep up we’re going to lose him!” Barry Allen shouted over his shoulder, looking back to his boyfriend who was trying to keep pace with the speedster who, even at what he considered a normal walking pace was like running for Hal.

“Well you could stop walking like you’re running away from a crime you just committed you blonde bastard!” Hal groaned and pressed on, silently wishing that he’d had the common sense not to suggest eating Big Belly Burger before their outing. After all he wasn’t the one with the super metabolism and the two cheeseburgers and a milkshake were beginning to weigh him down.

“Hurry up Jordan!”

Hal rolled his eyes, tempted to use the ring to encase Barry in a green glass case just so he could catch up. “I swear to christ Allen if this isn’t worth the effort you’re making me put into this, I’m going to drop-kick you off the fucking planet.” Though it was likely Barry would just run too fast for Hal to catch until the Lantern grew tired of chasing him.

Hal followed Barry through Central City’s side streets, back alleys, and main roads until his boyfriend suddenly came to a stop, holding up his hand as he looked down at his phone.

“He’s just down the street! If I catch him I’ll be able to rub it in Wally’s face,” Barry beamed, his smile reaching his serene blue eyes — a color that often left the Lantern feeling like he was drowning in the other man. But if that was the way he had to go, Hal was going to dive in face fucking first to accept that death.

“We’re doing this so you can torment your protege? You dragged me away from a meal I was enjoying, mind you the first meal I’ve had that tasted remotely of this planet in almost three months…to one-up your god damn nephew?” Hal scrubbed a hand over his face and tried to remember that he loved Barry.

The speedster shrugged and offered Hal a smile that he knew the pilot would fall for. “It’s worth it,” he stated. Then he was grabbing Hal’s hand, tugging him along while happily ignoring the curses falling from his boyfriend’s lips.

After what seemed like an eternity to Hal, Barry stopped and stared intensely at the screen on his phone.

“He’s here.” Barry’s whisper sounded almost ominous and if Hal didn’t know what he was doing, he would have almost been fooled into believing they were tracking some hardened criminal like Mirror Master or Captain Cold.

Hal’s warm brown eyes narrowed as he peered over Barry’s shoulder to see what was going on.

“You are so fucking dead Allen! We came all this way for you to catch a fucking basic-bitch pidgey?!” He shouted, snatching the phone from his boyfriend but not without catching the damn Pokemon because he’d be damned if he was going to listen to a grown man whine about losing it later.

“A _fucking pidgey_. Unbelievable,” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Wally and I are competing to see who can accumulate more…the winner earns bragging rights and Big Belly Burger once a week for a year,” Barry mumbles, a blush coming across that near flawless skin as he confesses to Hal.

It’s that very blush that causes Hal to sigh and slowly pass the phone back over, feeling a modicum of guilt for how he reacted when Barry was just trying to have some fun. And in their world of almost dying on a daily basis, he supposed having a bit of childish fun was necessary.

“C’mon you absolute child, my app says there’s another pidgey a few leaves in that direction,” he nodded.

Hal watched as Barry’s blue eyes lit up with a sense of excitement. Before Hal knew it, Barry was dragging him down the street again.

“You owe me a night of absolutely mind blowing sex after this!” Hal shouted from behind him. But despite the hint of annoyance behind the Lantern’s voice, he ran the entire way with Barry, a smile plastered on his face.


End file.
